She's the one
by sparkle91
Summary: "Grey eyes that remind me of a stormy sky stop and stare at mine, blue like a summer sunny day. It feels like she is staring right into my soul. My heart stops beating and I forgot how to breathe. It was Her…" Peeta sees Katniss after years of thinking he would never see her again. He can't even imagine why she left all those years ago. will he finally make a move?


Hi, this is a new/ old fanfiction of mine. it was originally written in my native language but I decided to translate it because writing in my mother tongue doesn't come as natural as it used to (I've been living in an English speaking country for the past 15 years ).

this is only the first chapter, I want to see if people are interested before I translate all of the other chapters (it's quite long).

Thanks and let me know what you think!

disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games

* * *

we won! We won for the third time in a row.

After every victory, we go to a pub to celebrate with our teammates and today there's no exception.

"Hey, guys! I know a good pub just down the road, my girlfriend's sister works in there, it's a quiet place and I'm sure she will be nice enough to give us a family and friend discount!" says Rory Hawthorne, our goalkeeper, while getting out of the shower.

The pub window was all covered in dirt and dust, inside you can barely see a yellow light illuminating some old wood tables. On the left of the window, there's a door with a warned sign that reads "Abernathy's pub"

"guys we are here" shouts Rory.

We all go in laughing and pushing each other joking, breaking the silence that surrounded the room.

Inside the pub was small, it has around 10 tables, in the far back there's an old bar. the barman catches my eye immediately, and not only because he looked like he just drank every single drop of whisky present in the pub but because he looked familiar. he was probably in his late 40s, blond with grey eyes, unshaved beard and you could tell from the way he was dressed that he didn't bother with a shower for a list a few days.

Rory walk towards him

"Hi, Haymitch! I brought some friends over tonight"

"I'm not blind yet, I can tell. Make sure they don't wreck the place will you boy" he stares at us for a few seconds before adding

" are you going to order a drink or what?"

"Haymitch if you think I'm going to let you get near any type of alcohol tonight you are wrong! Let alone serving costumers!" a female voice speaks up from what it looks like the back room that is beside the barman

"then move that ass over here and start making the drinks sweetheart" he shouts back.

The door opens and a petite girl comes out, she has the most beautiful chocolate hair I've seen since HER, they are up in what looks like a complicated braid. she's wearing a white tank top a pair of denim and black vans.

Her lips are plumped, small nose and beautiful grey eyes… those stormy grey eyes that remind me of a stormy sky stop and stare at mine, blue like a summer sunny day. It feels like she is staring right into my soul.

My heart stops beating and I forgot how to breathe.

It was Her…. The girl that used to be in my class back in high school

It was Her… the girl that was always sitting on her own down at the very back of the class

It was Her…the girl that never smiled and didn't bother making friends

It was Her…. The only girl that made my heart skip a beat with one look

It was HER…. Katniss Everdeen

I haven't seen her in years, she left our school in 4th year, I haven't seen her since, I thought she left town…

_you are some idiot Mellark!_ I tell myself.

How did I not think of this before Rory is Gale's brother, Gale is the only person Katniss ever spoke to beside her friend Madge. Plus Rory's girlfriend is prim, Katniss sister's name is Primrose! How was I so stupid! Was she always just under my nose and I was too dumb to see it?

I get closer to the counter, Katniss is making a drink while talking to Rory

"What are you doing after? Want to stay over? Everyone misses you un the house, especially Rue"

"I miss you too guys, school has kept me really busy lately"

Katniss smiles at him and turns my way

"you are Peeta right?"

My breath hitches, how does she know my name? yes, we've been in the same class since preschool but we never spoke to one another, not once, not even by mistake. I never worked up the courage to it.

"what do you want to drink?"

shit I got lost in my thoughts

"vodka and red bull please"

She gets a can from the fridge and stretched to reach the vodka.

She's even more beautiful, time has been really good to her, she looks healthy and she put on a bit of weight in the right places. She doesn't look like the scrawny little girl I remember, she's a woman no, a sexy, stunning woman.

"here's your drink," she says smiling handing me my drink before turning to the next costumers.

I can't keep my eyes off her, I still can't believe that Katniss Everdeen is here in front of my eyes.

"Hey Peet do you like what you're are seeing?" asks Rory pulling me pout of my thoughts

"what the hell are you talking about man?"

"Katniss, the barman, you like her don't you? You can't stop staring at her"

I can't help but blush

The night goes by fast, way too fast for my liking, I could stare at her for hours if not days. I must be drunker than what I think, I swear I can see her glancing Rory is completely drunk by the time everyone is leaving, Katniss looks at him with a worried expression.

"I can help you bring him home if you'd like, he's staying with you tonight right?" I tell her trying to be helpful

"don't worry about it I'll be fine"

"I insist, I don't mind really"

"Thanks, let me close up and we can go," she tells me smiling.

We walk for about 10 minutes before we stop in front of an old semidetached two-story house.

We walked to the door and, after Katniss opens it, we bring Rory inside and sit him on a couch.

The sitting room is small with a sofa bed and an armchair in front of a small tv and in the corner a bookcase full of books.

"Well, I better go. It was nice to see you again Katniss" I say smiling walking back to the front door.

"No! wait! Don't go! It's too late, you can sleepover too if you want to" Katniss stops me.

_Wow is she really asking me to stay? If I don't go back home tonight my mom is going to kill me_

"Sure. Thanks, it is a bit late to walk home" she smiles at me while opening the sofa bed

"Rory, you are sleeping here tonight. Don't even think about going upstairs to Prim's Room!"

"Why? I want to sleep with Primy! We are not 10 anymore! And it's not like it would be the first time!" answers Rory clearly drunk

"because you are drunk and she's 16! That's why!"

"ha, you are the one talking! We all know you and my brother had sex at 15! So you can't judge"

"That's exactly why you are not going anywhere near Prim. Look what happened to me and Gale" she says angrily

While the keep fighting, I can't keep her words out of my head. So I was right, she and gale were together back in school. The real question is, are they still together now? After all these years? And what did she mean with 'look how we ended up' ? what happened? Did they fight? Did they break up? Did it get complicated? I'm so confused and all they drink I had earlier aren't helping at all.

"Peeta are you ok? You look pale" Says Katniss before dragging me up the stairs

"come on, I'll show you where you will sleep tonight"

In the second floor, there are five doors, two on the left, 2 on the right and one at the end of the corridor. She opens the door right in front of the top of the stairs.

The first thing I see it's a double bed. The room it's small enough it only has space for the bed a closet and a nightstand.

"You can sleep in here, make yourself comfortable" she indicates the bed,

" ehm.. this is my room, I'm going to sleep in Prim's room"

"there's no need to give up your bed for me"

_you can sleep in the bed with me perhaps, keep dreaming Mellark!_

"I could sleep on the couch or the floor or something, it's not a big deal"

"Don't worry, I would be sleeping with prim anyway. I don't trust Drunk Rory, I'm going to go to bed, good night" she starts walking towards the door but she turns around before leaving

"by the way, if you want to sleep past 7 tomorrow morning you better lock the door"

"ok, good night Katniss "

"night" she leaves closing the door behind her.

Wow, what a night, I close my eyes and all I can see it's her, her eyes, her lips I want to kiss her so bad. I fall asleep thinking about how good my name sounds when she says it and her silver eyes looking into my soul.


End file.
